What Tears Can't Explain
by MeridellKnight
Summary: Amy gets the ultimate diss by Sonic. Shadow finds out more about his past. [Amy and Sonic, Shadow and Maria]. Complete.
1. The Diss

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, and I never will.

When Amy woke up one that morning, it looked like it was going to be a great day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and there was still dew on the grass. The pink hedgehog got up and stretched. She smiled when she thought of the great dream she was having about Sonic. Amy got out of bed and changed her clothes, then went off in search of the blue hedgehog she wished to be hers.

Sonic raced through the downtown alleys and streets, grinning as he watched the wailing sirens fall farther and farther behind. He continues for a few more minutes, racing, filling the wind in his quills, then headed for a confirmed destination. When he stopped at a small cafe', he realized his friend Tails was there already.

"Hey, Tails. What's up?"

"Nothing right now. What took you so long to get here? We were supposed to meet here at 10:45, and it's already 11:00."

"I guess you could say I was having some more fun with the police."

Amy walked down the street, with a big smile on her face. She had heard Tails say something about meeting Sonic at the Lone Coyote Cafe'. It wasn't like she was going to pass off an opportunity to ask him if he would _puuuuh-leeeease_ go out with her. More than that, she just wanted to be in his presence. It was just something about him that got her adrenaline running. But more than anything else, Amy just wanted just for Sonic's companionship. She felt peace, safety, and love when she was around him. But maybe it was just puppy love. Who knows? Maybe it'll happen someday. Amy snapped out of her thoughts and walked around the corner to the door of the cafe.

"So, have you finished working on that new machine of yours?"

"Not yet. It needs more work," Tails sighed as he stirred his hot chocolate. "But I can't really get much done, Amy just seems to hang around there so much when you're not around. You would think she'd be thinking up ways to get you to go out with her."

Sonic replaced his grin with a dry look.

"Me and Amy will never happen. Maybe one day she'll realize that I'll always say no, no matter what she does. She's not the best kind of girl to date you know. She's just so freaking annoying, always bugging me with her 'Will you go out with me' question and, worse yet, that damned 'Will you marry me'. She's such a pain, I mean even _Cream_ is more of a help than her. And she always has to announce it to the public. Do they realize that I hate her as much as I do?! All I can say is, GO TO HELL, AMY! LEAVE ME ALONE AND GET ON WITH YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!!!"

Tails's draw dropped. "SONIC!"

"It's true. She's just a pain in the-"

"Behind you."

Sonic turned around to see no one but Amy, standing there with tears streaming down her face. She was crying her heart out, and those emerald eyes were telling her pain. Amy turned and ran out of the cafe.

"Amy, wait-"

She ignored him and kept running.

Sonic mentally kicked himself.

"........"

"Sonic, what were you doing? She was just trying to be nice. It's not like she-"

The blue hedgehog ignored the young fox and trudged out of the cafe. "See ya," muttered Sonic without turning back.


	2. Kidnapped!

Disclaimer: I. DON'T. OWN. SONIC. THE. HEDGEHOG. DEAL. WITH. IT.

Amy lay on her bed crying her heart out.

_He didn't like me? But.... I..._

She looked out her window and saw two kids walked down the sidewalk. The girl was holding the boy's hand, and she had her head on his shoulder. She looked closer and.... wouldn't you know it, one wore a pink shirt, the other a blue.

"GAH!!!"

Amy threw a pillow across the room.

"That jerk! He was so rude to me! I never wanna see his face again! I mean, all I did was try to be nice, and this is what I get for it? Sonic, I hate you!" a startled expression crossed her face as she realized what she had just said. Amy broke down sobbing. Her tears were cut short as a flash of black and red streaked through her room. Her muffled screams were never heard.

"SOOONNIIIICCCCC!!!" Tails yelled, dashing down the road, desperately trying to keep up with the speedy hedgehog. He stopped to catch his breath as Sonic slowed down.

"Sonic, why did you-"

"Do what I did? Because she's a loser! She's always annoying me, I mean, hell, she wants to MARRY me!"

"So? that was really harsh."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! She was only trying to be nice!"

Sonic ignored him and sped away.

Later....

"SONIC!!! GET OVER TO AMY'S HOUSE!!! NOW!!" Tails's voice came over Sonic's cell phone.

"There? No way."

"YES WAY! I MEAN IT! THIS IS SERIOUS!"

Sonic shrugged and sped off to Amy's house.

Tails didn't wait for an intro as Sonic arrived. He just shoved a letter into his face.

_Dear Sonic,_

_My assistant here has kidnapped your beloved Amy. Come and get here before I destroy her. You have 24 hours, or else your girlfriend is history._

_Eggman_

Sonic's jaw dropped to the floor.


	3. SHADOW!

Disclaimer: If I owned Sonic the hedgehog, I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction 0.o

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Amy struggled in the ropes that held her. She desperately tried to get out.

"It's no use, Amy." came a voice from the shadows.

"What?! Who are you?!"

No answer.

"Please, let me free."

"No can do."

The figure emerged from the shadows. The first thing Amy could make out was the red streaks, the form of a black hedgehog....

"Shadow? Please, let me out of these ropes! I want to-"

"-go back to that moron who dissed you?" cut in another voice. It was none other than.. Eggman.

"Don't worry, you'll be reunited soon enough. He'll be here soon to get you. You'll die together."

"NO! He'll stop you, whatever you're planning, Eggman!"

A sharp pain went through Amy's chest. She cried out in pain.

"Heh, and if he doesn't, oh, well. At least I'll destroy YOU."

Amy turned to Shadow with tears in her eyes. He looked away.

"ALL RIGHT! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT EGGBRAIN, I'LL KILL HIM!" Sonic zipped through the country side, cussing and ranting his heart out. "HOW DARE HE TRY TO TAKE AMY?"

"You know, Sonic, you're not really accomplishing anything..." Tails tried to explain as he zipped along next to Sonic in his jet.

"What do you mean 'not accomplishing anything'? I'm gonna kill that b-"

"Uh... but Sonic, you don't know where he is. He could be anywhere!"

"That's where you're wrong. See, Eggbrain's gotta be smarted than telling his location. See, look at the note. The first 3 sentences start with MCY. The last word is History."

"MCY?! History?! Don't you get it? He's on Myrtle Island."

"I don't see a connection."

"GAH! Myrtle Island is the main part of this regions history. C, for the coconuts that grow on the island. Y, for the Yuurci tribe that lives there."

"Sonic, you do realize that was the most random thing I've heard in my life?"

- - - - - - - - - -

ME: Okay, sorry, but this was a REALLY crappy chapter. I'll fix it soon though. My brain dies on me without warning.


	4. Coco nutty

Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. SONIC. IF. I. DID. I. WOULD. BE. RICH. I. WOULD. BUY. HARRY. POTTER. IF. I. WAS. THAT. STINKIN'. RICH.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Aha! Myrtle Island!" Sonic announced as Tails's jet landed on the Island. "Now to rescue Amy, stop Eggman, and... where exactly IS Eggman?" Sonic leaped out of the jet and glanced around. "There's nothing here but..... trees. Unless Eggbrain lives at the top of tree, then I guess we're out of luck."

"Or he lives IN a tree."

"What?"

"There's a strong radio-active signal which came from one of these trees. It kept messing with my jets coordinance."

"Okay, so...."

"We start knocking. If a tree is hollow, then-"

"WHAT?! THERE HAS GOT TO BE AT LEAST A MILLION TREES ON THIS ISLAND!"

"...Or you could just get in the jet and when we get to the right tree, explode."

Sonic sweatdropped.

"God, where is that damned hedgehog?" Eggman paced the room. "He should have been here an hour ago."

"You could just kill her." suggested Bocoe.

"NO! The only reason I kidnapped Amy is to draw Sonic here." He walked back and forth muttering something about idiot robots. "And you two were no help. That letter... only a genius could come up with how to decode that letter."

"Well, it was enough, right? And the coconut thing was pretty clever. I mean, you get all the coconuts you want here-"

"SILENCE!"


	5. Battle!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SONIC!!! GET DA PICTURE!!!

"EGGMAN!" The scientist whirled around to find none other than Sonic the hedgehog standing behind him.

"LET AMY GO!!!"

Eggman grinned. "Not before you give me that Chaos Emerald."

"What the-?! Oh, gosh, why didn't I see that coming? But... never!"

"Then you'll have to watch your girlfriend die-"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Eggman ignored this. He pushed a button on his computer that sent the system into a frantic state. Lights flashed, sirens blared and a large, metal door slowly opened. Sonic gaped at what he saw.

"Sha..... Sha..... SHADOW?!"

"Exactly." came Eggman's voice, now from a large microphone in his lab. "You two battle it out while my creation destroys this little urchin... wait... I've got a better idea." A large screen flashed on and Sonic stared at the image of Amy in a small cage... small enough to hold only two objects... Amy and Metal Sonic. A large claw slashed across Amy's right leg, leaving a trail of blood.

This was too much for Sonic. He hurled himself toward the screen, only to be stopped abruptly by the ultimate life form.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?!" Shadow knocked the Sonic to the other side of the laboratory. Sonic quickly recovered and got on his feet, only to be knocked down again. As he tried to get up, he was met by a barrage of heavy blows to the stomach. Stunning him, he recieved a blow to the stomach and crashed down on the floor.

"Ready to surrender the chaos emerald yet?"

"NEVER!" In an instant Sonic was up and hurled himself towards the dark figure. The dark hedgehog moved out of the way before Sonic was even close. Sonic was immediately under a heavy torrent of punches. He fell to the floor, trying to get up, but failed.

"Shadow... you're stronger, but-"

"But what? You should have known that I was better than you. I am the ultimate life form!"

"But.. what about... Maria...?"

"What about her, she's dead, never coming back. end of story." He turned away, but it was obvious to Sonic that he was crying.

"Shadow, you don't have to be this way. You couldn't save Maria. Now, I'm in somewhat of your position." He glanced at the screen which now dipicted a bloody, pinkish figure that was not moving. "You could help me.... please..."

Shadow glared at him. "You're kidding me."

"What would Maria want you to do?"

Shadow looked at him for a moment, then in a flash was by Sonic's side. He clenched his fists. Sonic knew what was coming. He still could not move, no matter how hard he tried. He closed his eyes. _Amy, I'm sorry..._ But that blow never came. Shadow's outstretched hand helped Sonic up.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"


	6. In The End

Disclaimer: Holy cow, people, I DON'T OWN SONIC!! SEGA DOES! And I don't own "In the End" by Linkin park, either.

Amy lay on the floor of the cold cell. Metal Sonic slowly inched towards her, preparing for the final attack. Amy closed her eyes tightly. _It's better that he kills me. Sonic hates me, my life is pointless. I'm just a stupid pink hedgehog that goes around trying to make a name for myself. I'll never have anyone that likes me. Goodbye, cruel world!_

"Amy, I'm coming!" A blue flash raced towards the redish, pinkish figure. Sonic fell to his knees and put Amy's head in his lap. "Amy, speak to me, please! Amy!" The pink hedgehog did not open her eyes. Sonic's eyes widened. He got up and turned toward Metal Sonic, fire burning in his eyes. "YOU.... BASTARD!" He hurled himself toward the robot but was thrown to the ground instantly. He got up, but Shadow stood in his path with an emerald in his hand. "Let me take care of this."

"What?! NO! He killed AMY!"

"Get out of here! Both of you! NOW!"

"Curse both of you!" Dr. Eggman rode in on top of his jet packs. "Shadow, that is no way to treat your cousin! Sonic, as for YOU-"

"COUSIN?!" Now Shadow was mad. "You DARE compare ME to THAT?! Just because MY creator was YOUR grandfather, does NOT mean I'm that thing's COUSIN!" His grasp on the Chaos emerald tightened. "I'm going to KILL you, for.... MARIA!!" There was a flash of light, and Shadow appeared on Metal Sonic. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

- - - - - - - - - - -

By this time, Sonic and Amy were far away from Eggman's lair. Tired from carrying her weight, he softly laid her on the sand. "Amy, please... talk.... say something....."

No answer.

- - - - - - - - - - -

The gold, red streaked hedgehog was glaring madly at Eggman. "This is all your fault! You tried to keep my real self away from me, just, who I really was...."

"You've got it all wrong Shadow. I never did all of this..."

_It starts with one thing  
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
Time is a valuable thing   
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal   
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window   
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when_

Shadow's eyes burned darker. "I'm going to anialate you once and for all! Even if it means killing myself in the process... I will avenge her death!"

"But I didn't DO anything! Please understand..."

"Maria.... you kept my memories of her....."

_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter_

"Dr. Gerald... Maria... Maria cared about me, no one else in this pathetic world does...."

_One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme, to explain in due time   
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me   
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me (in the end)  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I_

"Shadow! You're going to kill us both!"

"I DON'T CARE! IT'S MY LIFE FOR HERS!"

_I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know _

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

- - - - - - - - - -

"Amy? Please wake up! Amy!"

The blue hedgehog looked over her motionless body.

"Amy, there's been something I've always wanted to tell you. I know I've been a real jerk to you. But, I really kinda like you. After that day when I REALLY dissed you, I've been wanting to tell you, that...." He put her face in his hands. "I... love you." He put his lips over hers and embraced for... seconds? no. minutes? no. hours? no. It didn't matter to him. As he let go of her head, she opened her eyes, weakly. "Sonic... is that... you?" "Amy! Yes! It's me!" She got to her feet weakly. "Shadow, is he..." "He'll be okay. He used Chaos Control to 'destroy' himself and Eggman, but they'll be back. I know it." Amy looked at Sonic strangely for a moment. "We... kissed?" Sonic blushed. "Well, I uh, it, uh, kinda, I kinda, um...." He finished his sentence by once more embracing in a long kiss. When they finished, he whispered to her, "I... love you."

The End


End file.
